Depression Kills
by Rosesmax
Summary: Jack centric. Angsty, abused, and depressed Jack. Jack's at the end of his rope. Bad at summaries sometimes.
1. Intro

Okay, first these stories were posted once already. But I no longer have that account and would like to still have them… they are mine after all.

Having said that, these two stories are almost the same. Almost. "The World is Black" and "Depression Kills," those are the names of them. First yes they are older but I don't care. That aside, they are two version of Jack's abused past and they have two separate yet similar tellings. They are both fairly angst ridden. They're first chapters are the same.

If you like a little bit of angst and happiness too, not to mention straight couples than try Depression Kills. If you like heavy angst and don't mind yaoi then read Perfect Happiness… whoops (how that get in there?), I mean the World is Black. Or you could read them both and tell me what you like better. Whatever you end up doing at least read one of them and leave a review. It would be really nice anyway.

So without further ado-

Depression Kills

Chapter 1

"Where's Jack!" Clay asked Katnappe and Wuya for the third time. This had been the second time that they'd gone after a Shen-gong-wu and Jack  
hadn't been there.

"That's not your concern!" Katnappe shouted back as they searched for the shen-gong-wu.

"It is if that snake is scheming something!" Clay shouted back.

They were searching for a new Shen-gong-wu in a mountain area. There were rocks everywhere and steep drop-offs were a big danger.

"I found it!" Kimiko yelled as she held up a shiny little gold ball.

"Well, let's get out of here I've got a bad feeling," Dojo said and the four Xiaolin warriors jumped on Dojo and went back to the temple.

As they arrived they saw Master Fung waiting for them.

"This can't be good," Raimundo said as they touched down.

"Young ones, I have grave news: some of the Shen-gong-wu have been stolen again," Master Fung sighed.

"I knew that low down dirty varmint was scheming!" Clay yelled agitatedly.

"It was not Jack," Master Fung sighed.

"WHAT! Not Jack!" Kimiko shouted in confusion.

"But who else could it be!" Omi stammered.

"It was the Chameleonbot," Master Fung replied, "He was programmed to look like Jack but I realized it wasn't him when he broke."

"Broke?" Kimiko asked.

"Yes, I was trying to fight him when I jammed him up against a wall," Master Fung said as he ignored the kids' stunned looks, "and he started to spark so he took off with the

Shen-gong-wu that he did have."

"If Jack's too busy to do something himself I bet he's really planning something big," Kimiko said as Master Fung walked away.

"I don't like the sound of that," Rai mumbled.

"So then let's do something about it," Kimiko said with a smile.

"And what do you suppose we should do?" Omi asked curiously.

"Kidnap him," Kimiko laughed.

"And then what!" Rai laughed at her.

"Well, its better than letting him carry out whatever devious plan he has, isn't it?" Kimiko yelled angrily, "besides it's not like we don't owe him one."

"I agree," Omi said.

"Let's turn the tables on him," Clay agreed.

"Turn what tables?" Omi asked confused.

"Omi, it's just an expression," Rai sighed, annoyed.

"Yeah, it just means let's do something that he isn't going to suspect," Kimiko said.

"Well, let's go," Clay said.

"I don't know about this kids," Dojo said after they told him.

"It'll be fine," Kimiko said. "I've got the Shroud of Shadows and the Jetbootsu so no one will see me and then I can just knock him out."

"C'mon, Dojo!" Rai pleaded.

"Fine," Dojo muttered and he turned into the larger version of himself.

"Thanks," they said as they hoped on Dojo as he grew to his full size.


	2. Jack's Depression

Depression Kills

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or Linkin Parks "Breaking the Habit"

Chapter 2-

Once they got in front of Jack's house they all jumped off Dojo and he shrank back to his small size. They stood out in front of the gates as Kimiko put on the Shroud of Shadows and the Jet Bootsu.

"Good luck," Clay and the others wished her as she went.

Having been there twice she knew exactly where to find Jack's lair in the basement.

As she silently climbed down the stairs she heard the sound of two voices. She recognized them as Katnappe and Jack's voices.

_Good he's down there, She thought._

She continued down and rounded the corner she saw what looked to be Katnappe and Jack. Katnappe was bent over the work bench as Jack sat on the bench simply watching her.

Kimiko realized that Katnappe was working on the robot.

_WHAT? _she thought in complete confusion but she listened in to try and hear better.

"OUCH!" Katnappe hissed as one of the wires sparked and shocked her, "Explain to me again why I'm doing this?" She wined.

"Because I can't," the other person said.

"You're a robot I don't see why you just can't fix this damn thing!" Katnappe hissed.

"I can't fix robots because that's not in my programming," the robot like Jack said, "He never uploaded any of those files into me."

"So now I'm stuck fixing these damn machines, CB!" Katnappe said and glared at him. CB? thought Kimiko, the ChameleonBot! "Even with these stupid blueprints I can't understand it!" Katnappe hissed on. "Me fix a fucking robot!" She snorted.

"Sorry," CB said.

"How is Jack?" she sighed, as the wires sparked again. This time she back in time not to get shocked.

"He was 'fine' the last time I checked," CB answered.

"When was that?" she asked.

"It was a while ago," CB answered.

"You know what can happen in that amount of time frame!" Katnappe hissed angrily at him.

"Yes!" CB yelled back.

"Then you'd better go check on him again or something bad could happen, again," Kimiko yelled. _What does she mean by again?_ Kimiko thought

"Point taken I'm going," CB jumped off the table and started to leave.

_Good he'll lead me right to Jack_, Kimiko thought.

CB walked up the stairs and down the hall and into a room as Kimiko followed.

Kimiko slid in the room just as CB closed the door. The instant she got inside she realized where she was. It was Jack's room. Everything in here was morbidly dark. The walls were black and the light was dimmed. All his furniture was black as well.

**Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again**

"Boss," CB said, bending over the figure lying on his stomach in the bed.

Jack looked like a complete mess and paler than usual.

"Go away," Jack sighed and tried to shoo him out.

"You didn't eat," CB said as he saw the plate on the ground at the foot of the bed had an uneaten sandwich on it. "You haven't eaten in three days how is it that you're not hungry?"

**I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
Cuz inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused  
**

"I'm not okay," Jack sighed "I'm not eating anything and for the last time, don't call me boss you know I hate it."

"Boss, please eat," CB said biting his lip, ignoring once again Jack's comment not to call him boss.

**I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not all right  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight  
**

Just then Wuya came flying through the wall.

"Jack, a Shen-gong-wu has activated!" Wuya yelled, "let's go."  
"Is that supposed to motivate me," Jack said flatly, "cause it doesn't. Like I told you before I'm not going. Take Katnappe she does you more good than I do."  
"Shut up and let's go! I'm tired over your mopping," Wuya yelled angrily at him. Jack said nothing. "Jack, let's go!"

"Why should I?" Jack said and stared somberly at her, "I always lose, I'm not any good to you."

**Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I have no options left again**

Wuya grumbled angrily and floated closer to his head.

CB hit her and she moved back away from her.

_Wow, the chameleonbot can hit Wuya?_ Kimiko thought.

"Watch your hands you incessant piece of scrap metal!" Wuya yelled at him angrily.

"I'm really scared now," CB said and rolled his eyes, "Leave Jack alone your not helping."

"Why don't you take CB with you if you want me so bad," Jack said.

**I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
Cuz inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused**

"No," Wuya said agitatedly.

"Well, why don't you discuss it with Katnappe then," Jack said, "Or take CB with you and leave me alone." Jack yelled angrily.

**I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight  
**

"Fine, Scrap Metal let's go," Wuya said angrily as she turned to leave.

"I'm not scrap metal," CB said as he followed her.

**I'll paint it on the walls  
Cuz I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
and this is how it ends...  
**

_Well now' s as good of time as any, _Kimiko thought and left her place in the room and wandered over to Jack lying on the bed.

end chapter 2

All right sorry about the mix up before.


	3. Jack Kidnapped

I'm still lazy... (no summary or anything... yet)

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.

"What's taking her so long!" Rai said impatiently as they waited outside.

Dojo had also sensed the Shen-gong-wu and they wanted to go get it.

"Maybe they found her!" Omi said worriedly.

"Well, I wouldn't rule that out," Clay said.

"Let's go get her now! The sooner the better!" Rai said and started to hop the fence when he heard the gate open up.

They all froze. Rai who was on top of the fence didn't see anybody so he assumed it was Kimiko and went running over. The others followed.

Kimiko pulled off the Shroud of Shadows as she pulled an unconscious Jack through the gates. Jack was heavy but he was surprisingly lighter than she'd expected so she didn't have that much of a trouble dragging him along.

"Well, I got him," Kimiko sighed.

"Good let's get out of here," Rai said.

"What about the Shen-gong-wu?" Kimiko asked.

"It's not that important let's just get Jack back to the temple before he wakes up," Dojo said.

"Alright," they said as they got off Dojo and dragged Jack inside.

"Let's get him tied up," Clay suggested.

"Here's some rope," Rai said and handed it to Kimiko, "tie him to the chair then tie his hands together."

Kimiko growled but did it anywayWhen she grabbed Jack's hands she noticed how  
cold he was. He was absolutely freezing and that wasn't all _-_ he had hastily tied bandages around his wrists. Creepy Jack Spicer, she thought to herself, but didn't say anything to others.

"Okay, so we got him tied up," Clay said, looking _at_ the bonds, "Now what?"

No one said anything.

Maybe I shouldn't have taken him, Kimiko thought.

"Now we make him wake up and tell us his dastardly plan!" Omi finally said in a triumphant voice.

"Good idea," Raimundo said.

Before anyone else could say anything Raimundo slapped Jack across the  
face.

That was enough to do the trick. Jack moaned and groggily opened his eyes to the sight of the four Xiaolin Dragons glaring angrily at him. Like they have the nerve, Jack thought bitterly, they're way better than I'll ever be and they're the angry ones.

"Good morning, Sunshine," Clay said sarcastically, and all Jack did was stare at him transfixed, a somber look on his face.

"Not so high and mighty now," Raimundo catcalled, a sly smile plastered onhis face.

"Like you're one to talk," Jack said quietly locking eyes with him.

"Shut up!" Raimundo yelled angrily, "I'm still paying for that!"

"Mmm-hhhmm," Jack said slowly and stared at the ground. There were a lot of things he was paying for too. Some them weren't him really his fault. He kinda sympathized with Raimundo but not really. Raimundo was lucky he was not too far gone.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Raimundo shouted angrily, not getting his point.

"It means _yay_ for you! You have friends that..." Jack yelled at him but stopped himself from any further ranting. He hated to let the dragons see him, especially like this... but in the end it doesn't even matter.

"Have friends that what!" Kimiko asked him quietly.

"Nothing, it doesn't even matter," Jack stated, "nothing about me matters, never did and never will." Jack's head bowed down and he focused on a  
spot _on_ the floor.

"What are you scheming, Jack?" Clay asked trying to break the uneasy silence that had found its way into the room.

"Death," Jack spat flatly they looked at him incredulously, "Mine. I tried it once already," He motioned to his bandaged wrists, he didn't care now if they saw him like this it'd all be over soon.

"It didn't work out so well," Jack finished.

"You want to kill yourself!" Omi asked surprised.

"Yeah, I've always wanted to meet the Reaper, just decided _to _speed up the wait," Jack laughed, but everyone could tell it wasn't a joke and it wasn't funny.

"So you're not scheming?" Raimundo said still suspicious.

"I told you," Jack spat annoyed, "you're not the only atoning for you're  
sins."

"Atoning for you're sins!" Raimudo said now flat out angry, "What makes  
you think _your_ death will atone for your sins!"

"They won't," Jack sighed, "Nothing would and nothing will... my death will just make it..." He was struggling to find the right words, "Some what... better. Nothing I do will ever pay for all the things I've done."

The room was too quiet... too silent... too somber after those words. They rang through the dragons ears and left an empty feeling in the pit of their stomachs. Jack wasn't making it up he was now fully telling the truth behind  
the lies.

Jack's head dropped and he once again slipped into unconsciousness.


	4. Hospitals

(Last time you'll see this message before this story)

Okay, first these stories were posted once already. But I no longer have that account and would like to still have them… they are mine after all.

Having said that, these two stories are almost the same. Almost. "The World is Black" and "Depression Kills," those are the names of them. First yes they are older but I don't care. That aside, they are two version of Jack's abused past and they have two separate yet similar tellings. They are both fairly angst ridden. They're first chapters are the same.

If you like a little bit of angst and happiness too, not to mention straight couples than try Depression Kills. If you like heavy angst and don't mind yaoi then read Perfect Happiness… whoops (how that get in there?), I mean the World is Black. Or you could read them both and tell me what you like better. Whatever you end up doing at least read one of them and leave a review. It would be really nice anyway.

**Oh and I also keep forgeting to thank Darklite- Spirit for all your wonderful help on beta-reading this story for me: Thankies!**

So without further ado-

Depression Kills chapter 4

He awoke to the bright lights of a hospital room. The lights _shined _brightly in his eyes so he quickly forced them shut.

"Jack, you awake?" asked a sorrowful feminine voice.

Jack opened one eye to look at her. It was Kimiko and there was a sad look on her face.

"Jack, you awake?" she repeated.

He only made a feeble noise in reply.

"You passed out," Kimiko told him. "We took you to the hospital. The doctors say that you haven't eaten in four days and that you've lost a lot of blood."

He said nothing.

"Why?" She asked him, "Why do this, Jack, it's not like you killed someone or something. I mean you were really never that evil anyway!"

"You don't know what I've done, what's been done to me," Jack stated without any emotion at all in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Kimiko asked she desperately wanted the answer.

Just then there was a knock on the door and the other three dragons came in.

"Is he awake, yet?" Omi asked impatiently, as the three gathered by the bed.

"Yeah," Kimiko sighed, "Clay, could you turn off that light I think it's bothering his eyes."

Clay grumbled and went to turn off the light that was directly above the bed.

"Jack, you alright?" Raimudo asked curiously.

Jack opened his eyes once the light was off. "Normal." he stated, his voice was still emotionless.

"And what's normal?" Kimiko asked suspiciously.

"Normal is normal," Jack replied trying to avoid a real answer.

"That's not what I meant," Kimiko said, she wasn't about to let this go.

"It means what's usual, what's average," Jack said, still avoiding answering the question directly.

"She knows that she wants to know what you normally feel like!" Raimundo shouted, annoyed at Jack's evasion of Kimiko's question.

"You want to know what I usually feel like, you actually want to know what I actually feel most of the time!" Jack spat angrily.

"Yes!" Kimiko shouted back at him.

"Really!"

"Yes, really!" Kimiko answered.

Jack returned to his state of depression and laid there thinking on the question.

"You gonna answer her or not?" Clay asked completely irritated.

"Thinking," Jack muttered.

Then there was long period of silence.

"I feel like hell all the time, it never stops, it never ends, it feels like the world is crushing me. Or that I'm slowly sinking down to Hell. Day in, day out, the same, nothing's different, nothing changes, and the Reaper is always hovering over my head waiting for my last breath, waiting to take me to Hell," Jack told them devoid of emotion.

He looked passed Omi and out the window.

"This world is vicious and morbid, ugly and evil, corrupted and miserable, sick and twisted, destructive and depraved," He carried on raising his voice all the while, "And its painful and infected with lies." His voice broke at the last pairing and he closed his eyes he couldn't take anymore.

No one said a word. No one could think of anything to say to such a statement.

Well? Like it hate; please review!


	5. The Tangeled Web Unraveled

Depression Kills

Disclamer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

**Okay how come no one told me chapter 2 is missing and that I posted 3 twice! Don't worry I'll fix it I just can't fix it right now. I don't have my discs with me. I just thought people reading my story should know. I have no idea how that happened.**

Chapter 5: The Tangled Web Unraveled

After that day in the hospital they took Jack back to the the temple. He barely said anything to them and they surely couldn't think of anything to say to him, and that's how the days went by.

They still went after shen-gong-wu and Katnappe still tried her hardest to beat them.

Kimiko desperately wanted to help Jack. A lot the she was found just sitting with Jack, neither saying a word. This particular Kimiko had brought Jack outside and they were sitting out basking in the sun. Well, at least Kimiko was. This day Raimundo also chose to sit with them. Sometimes he just did Omi and Clay never got why the two would want to spend so much time with Jack.

Jack stared at them from where he was laying.

"You wanna talk?" Kimiko asked, seeing him staring.

Jack bit his lip and turned back to the clouds his hands crossed over his chest.

Neither of the two Dragons said anything to this but also turned their attention to the sky.

"Sometimes I..." Jack started weakly, but couldn't manage to say anything else.

Kimiko and Raimundo didn't push it.

"My dad he was a real bastard," Jack told them still looking up at the sky, "he always hated me. I ruined things for him when I was born. I took away all his time and he hated me for it. He told me that every chance he could get, he said I was useless and stupid."

"You're not worthless or stupid," Raimundo told him, tearing some blades of grass by their roots.

"Really," Jack sighed, "Everyone tells me that."

"No," Kimiko objected, turning to face him, "We don't think that and we like you."

"Yeah, you're actually not that bad a guy," Raimundo said, trying not to screw it up, "I'm mean I can tell."

"Thanks," Jack sighed, turned away from them, "my dad he really hated me, so much he hurt me sometimes."

FLASHBACK:  
A little Jack, about eight, was walking around looking for his mother.

"Mommy!" he whimpered wandering around the house, his was now in an upstairs hallway, "Mommy!"

"She's not home!" A voice growled and stepped in front of him from what seemed like out nowhere.

Little Jack gulped and turned to get away but one of the big muscular hands crashed down on him and picked him up by the shirt collar until he was face to face with the man.

His breath smelled heavily of alcohol. Jack gulped again knowing that the beatings were worse when his dad had been drinking.

"Daddy, no!" Jack whimpered, knowing the attempt was futile but still trying it anyway.  
The big man laughed a loud hateful laugh.

"You think you can get away with that?" He shot and threw Jack down the hall. Jack skidded and landed hard on his face. Jack whimpered again but stood up to face his dad.

"Please!" Jack cried. He knew it wouldn't help, he had almost always known, but he was eight and was still very naive.

In response Jack's dad grabbed by his red hair and pulled. He pulled him all the way into his bedroom and shut the door. By this time Jack was crying rivers. The large man grabbed a large belt and then came back over to Jack.

Jack's dad towered over him a little evil grin on his face. In one swift movement he flicked the belt across Jack's face. So the beating had started.  
END FLASHBACK

Jack shivered at the memory.

"Jack, are you alright?" Kimiko said worriedly. She and Raimundo were standing over him.

Jack nodded feebly and stared off to where Clay and Omi were sparring.

"Don't scare us like that man," Raimundo sighed as he and Kimiko sat back down.

"Yeah, you zoned out or something," Kimiko agreed.

"Sorry," Jack sighed, "I was just thinking."

"It's okay," Raimundo told him, "We were just worried."

"He did awful things to me," Jack started up again.

"What about your mom?" Kimiko asked, returning her gaze to the sky.

"Oh, she was beautiful and she loved me," Jack sighed, "But she was always working and was hardly ever around. Still I would do anything for her."

"Really?" Kimiko asked.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore," Jack stated and closed his eyes, "I'm tired."

"Oh, Jacky!" she laughed as he thought about her.

He remembered her well. She was always so beautiful and kind and caring and loving. How she had ever wound up with Dad was a mystery. She once told him that his father used to be a different person but things had changed and she still loved him. But that had been her undoing.

Jack growled at the thought and pushed it from his mind. At that another thought came to mind would Kimiko and Raimundo actually still think he was good if they knew what he had done

He grew angry at himself and pushed the thoughts from his mind.

Most of the day was spent just as the morning lazing about. Kimiko and Raimundo still had practice but Jack just laid nearby and watched them.

It was night and they were eating dinner before Jack said another word. It was just him, Kimiko, and Rai left.

"Do you guys truly like me?" Jack asked staring at Kimiko and then Raimundo.

"Of course," they both agreed.

"Are we..." Jack bit his bottom lip. "Friends?"

"Yes," Kimiko replied.

"I guess," Raimundo told him,as he ate more rice, "Why?"

"Would you still be my friends if I had done something," Jack said, and stirred his rice up, "Very bad?"

"Like what?" Kimiko asked him very curiously.

"Something very bad," Jack sighed glancing up at them from his bowl and then quickly back down.

"Like stealing or something?" Kimiko asked.

"Sure," Jack sighed and put down his fork.

"It's something worse than that, right?" Raimudo asked, getting Jack's drift.  
"Would you?" Jack said, stealing a glance back at them.

"Jack, what you did in the past is exactly that," Kimiko sighed, "In the past. You can't change the past."

"She's right," Raimundo said.

"So would you still like me?" He stared at them, this time not looking away.

They were silent for a moment.

"Yes," they both agreed.

"I'm going to bed now," Jack sighed and got up from the table.

"Good night," Kimiko said.

Raimundo followed as they all went to bed.

Late thatnight Raimundo found himself unable to sleep; Jack's words  
were tumbling around in his head.

What had Jack done that was so horrible? That he could never repay? That he thought his death would render a little bit of solitude? Finally he fell into an uneasy sleep. It didn't last long though,

Raimundo awoke with a start just as the dawn was breaking. He had an awful answer to all his questions: Jack had murdered someone. He didn't know who but it was the only obvious answer to his questions that made sense.

Raimundo couldn't make himself to go back to sleep and so went into the kitchen to eat breakfast. As he arrived he saw Master Fung.

"Is something troubling you young monk?" He asked turning to Raimundo.

"Master Fung," Raimundo said slowly, "Is killing someone ever alright?"

"No," Master Fung told him.

"And what about those who commit it," Raimudo asked as he grabbed a random box of cereal and a bowl and spoon, "Are they evil?"

Master Fung didn't reply at first.

"Raimundo," he started out, "No, it doesn't necessarily have to mean that. Specifically

if it was in the past. The person could have been lost then."

Raimundo nodded as he poured the cereal into his bowl.

Raimundo's mind was made up, he had to confront Jack.It was hours before the Dragons finally had all come into the kitchen to eat. Raimundo waited as patiently and silently as possible as Kimiko ate her breakfast.

"Okay, what's up, Rai?" she asked once she was finished.

"I need to speak with you privately," Raimundo said, giviing a short glance at the other two monks and getting up to leave.

"Sure," Kimiko said and started to get up to follow.

"What's up?" Kimiko asked him seriously, as soon as they were alone.

"I've been thinking about everything Jack has said," Raimundo said quietly staring at the ground, "and have come to the conclusion that the horrible thing Jack did... was... murder."

Kimiko mouth dropped open, "Who?"

"I don't know," Raimundo said glancing around, "Maybe his father."

"It would make sense," Kimiko said.

"I'm going to talk to him about it," Raimundo said staring at her, "Whether you like it or not."

"Rai," Kimiko protested biting her lip.

"I have to know," Raimundo said with firm resolve.

"All right," Kimiko sighed.

It was a long while longer before Jack woke up and when he did he found Raimundo and Kimiko waiting for him in the kitchen.

They let him eat some food before Raimundo asked his question.

Jack was staring at the ground.

"Jack," Raimundo said quietly.

Jack slowly looked up at him.

"The horrible thing you did, what was it?" Raimundo asked before Jack could stop him.

"I don't want to talk about it," Jack said, avoiding their gaze.

"Did you kill someone?" Raimundo almost spat out the question, it felt like a bad taste in his mouth.

Jack head snapped to face his, "is that obvious?"

"Just... I was thinking about the things you said," Raimundo said avoiding his gaze now, "It kept me up half the night."

"Yes, I killed someone," Jack said, he felt like he was going to throw up.

"Your dad?" Kimiko asked.

"No, but sometimes I wish I had," Jack said.

"Who?" Raimundo asked in surprise.

"I said I'd do anything for my mom," Jack told them, "she didn't ask me to though."

"Who?" Raimundo repeated.

"A guy," Jack sighed, "some cheap bastard. He was my mom's co-worker and he raped her. Got away with it too. So, I took a gun and shot him the head."


	6. The Finale

Depression Kills  
Disclaimer: i don't own Xiaolin Showdown

Ch. 6

It had been several days since Jack's confession and he wasn't feeling any better. He hated his father, he hated himself. Kimiko and Raimundo tried to remain like they never knew but the minds kept straying to it.

"I can never have redemption," Jack sighed, seeing Kimiko staring at him.

"I just want you to eat," Kimiko lied and shoved the soup toward Jack.

"You're a bad liar," Jack sighed shoving the bowl away and standing  
up to go to sleep. To him everything had become more restless and lost. He  
wanted desperately just to end it all.

And that night as he lay in bed sleep not coming to him he decided that he would, end it that is. End all of it... take the bastard down with him. He still had the gun, there was still bullets, and he knew he could do it.

It would be his last task before the Reaper had his way.

Slowly and cautiously Jack got up out of bed. He checked around to see if anyone was still up. Satisfied that everyone was silently, or otherwise, sleeping the night away he left for the vault. Jack was rather sorry he had take a shen-gong-wu but this would definitely be the last time.

He crept down the staricase and started to busily search for the wu he wanted.

Ten minutes later he realised the one wanted wasn't there and left the vault grumbling.

Instead he went and found his helipack. He took one last look at the surrounding area before he wished it all goodbye and took off into the night sky.

The trip back to his home had been cold and frigid one and he shook himself from the cold as landed. Thinking about it he laughed slowly to himself, I should be used to the cold, either way the cold will become me.

He crossed the path to the front door and grabbed the spare key from the flower pot. Old and predictable, he thought as he pushed the key into the hole. He turned the key slowly and heard all the little locks inside turning as well.

He wandered about, what looked to be aimlessly to anybody who was watching him. Finally he had reached his first destination, his room. The gun and bullets were in there. Turning the knob he went straight in and went into the middle of the room close to his bed. He leaned down picked one of the floor boards and slowly but deliberately reached inside pulling out the small shiny pistol, followed by the case of bullets. Again in a slow  
and deliberate way he filled the gun.

"So, I was wandering if you'd come back for me," A low voice snided, filling the darkness.

"So, I have," Jack sighed as stood to face the older man.

"So, you going to shoot me?" he laughed.

"Yes, I'm going to take you to Hell with me," Jack said quietly and slid down his goggles onto his face.

"I'd like to see you try," he laughed again, with that laugh made Jack sick.

"What you think I won't shoot?" Jack said, still in his low venomous tone. He aimed the pistol at his father.

"I'm just saying you're a bad shot and you don't have the element of surprise like last time," his father said slowly.

"It doesn't matter you killed her!" Jack growled through gritted teeth, and cocked the gun, "you took my mother away from me!"

"Yeah, I did," he growled back, "It was just another way to make you suffer."

"I never did anything to you!" Jack hissed, the gun shaking in his hand.

"You were born!" his father growled, "The little bastard that you were."

"Are you afraid to go to Hell?" Jack asked regain his composure.

"Are you?" he asked.

"No," Jack told him defiantly, "Hell will be waiting for the both of us."  
All of the sudden he charged at Jack and Jack ducked and ran out of the way. Now Jack was in the doorway and he was in the room.

"You should've run when you had the chance," Jack sighed evilly,  
held the gun back up, "Now you're dead."

"JACK, NO!" Kimiko shouted and flung herself at the red head. She surprised him and the gun went off hitting his father in the leg.

Jack sneered, looking at her, "Why are you here!"

"Because I don't want you to do this!" Kimiko yelled at him tears freely flowing down her cheeks.

"But I'm going to!" Jack yelled at her and held the gun back out towards his father.

Kimiko wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek, "I love you."  
Jack was so surprised at her sudden outburst that he dropped the gun, luckily it didn't go off.

Jack's father made a grab for it and Jack realised it too late the gun was now pointed him and Kimiko.

"Well, now look who's in control now!" he laughed at the two.  
Kimiko held tighter to Jack and whimpered.

"I think I'll shoot her first!" he yelled and cocked the gun at her.

Not seeing a little shadow move out of the corner of his eye.

The gun went off as Raimundo connected his fist into Jack's father's hand. The shot hit the floor and so did the gun. With Raimundo's lightning-fast moves he now had the gun in his hands and the barrel was now directly on Jack's father's temple.

"So, you're Jack's father," he sighed as tapped the gun on his head.

"Raimundo!" Kimiko yelled out in surprise.

"I took the Shroud of Shadows and followed you," he explain.

"Oh, isn't this touching," Jack's father growled and tried to wrestle Raimundo. Raimundo being pretty strong was not having any of it.

"Shut up, I don't like you," Raimundo told him, adding, "And I won't hesitate shoot you."

"Raimundo, don't!" Jack protested, trying to get free from Kimiko, "I should that!"

"But I would," Raimundo sighed, as he stared at Jack, "we're friends."

Just then Jack's dad's leg finally decided to give way and he crumpled to his feet.

"We can't keep him alive," Raimundo sighed the gun hadn't even flinched from the side of his head.

"I can't let you do this!" Jack said as freed himself from Kimiko  
and grabbed the gun, "I'll kill him."

He aimed it back at his father's head. Any sympathy for his father would only come back to get him.

With that last thought he pulled the trigger and with loud bang  
crimson sprayed all over over the floor and onto the bed. Kimiko shrieked at  
the sight.

"So it's done," Jack sighed and lifted the gun to his own head.

Raimundo swiftly grabbed the gun from his hands.

"You can't do this!" he yelled at Jack and threw the gun.

Story end-

This chapter reposted, those italicized words weren't supposed to be there. Got to watch better.


End file.
